Plants vs. Zombies: Attack of the Stadium
Plants vs. Zombies: Attack of the Stadium is a game created by Rx2MikeyWIKIA, MasterNinja321, and Cyborg Ranger. This game has new features! (WOAAAHH! FEATURES!!!) GRAVITY! Yes, fight zombies in LOW OR HIGH GRAVITY! ZOMBIE POWERS! Hey, plants can't be the only ones who have powers. Coneheads use their cones as shields, Screen Door zombies use laser guns, and Footballers throw footballs! Amazing. SPICY HOT SAUCE! Use hot sauce to power up your plants with inferno-like energy. UPGRADES! Plants can be more powerful than before, heck, even have elemental upgrades, like fire and toxic. Crazy Dave and Friends have been captured by the fiendish Commander Bungee! Now you and Penny have to fight your way to destroy him and rescue Dave! Areas #Training Area: This takes place on your lawn. No special stuff going on here. #Ancient Egypt: Graves now block the path, so use catapult plants! #Pirate Seas: Yaarr, There's pirate zombies and water where you can plant water plants. Upgrades are introduced here #Wild West: You can move plants around on minecarts. #Far Future: In the year 2015, people have invented power tiles, so when you use hot sauce on a plant, it'll trigger other plant's ability if their on the same-colored tile. #Rainforest: Now you are in a dark rainforest. So no sun orbs are falling from the sky. So mushrooms are highly recommended. Hot Sauce is introduced here. #Hot Desert: You are in a sunny hot desert were plants will dry up and would not work for you. So the Cold Bean is highly recommended. Big sun and "something huge" are introduced here. #Rivershores: There are 6 columns of water here. 6 columns in the last 6 columns. The other 3 columns are grasslands. Lily Pad is required. And aquatic plants are introduced. #Hallow: Man, it sure is magical around here! The grass is so magical that if you try to plant a normal plant on it, it explodes! Use Sods to allow those types of plants to be planted here. #Frostbite Falls: Brrr! It's cold in here! So you must use Hot Bean for your plants to survive the winter! Sometimes a line or column of plants and zombies will be avalanched. #Stadium: The final world, includes lots of footballers. Plants Recharge Details: *Swift: 8 seconds *Normal: 15 seconds *Slow: 30.5 seconds *C'mon!: 60 seconds *Frozen (Most upgrades) 120 seconds Quality Details: *Normal: Plants gotten throughout your play *Unique: Plants bought from the shop *Collector's: Upgrades bought from the shop *Haunted: Plants (Found or bought) during Halloween, or ghost plants (Found or bought) *Holiday: Plants (Found or bought) during Christmas *Supportive: Plants bought with real money. *Scout: Scout plants. *Robotic: Plants that needs to be reffueled by Fuel Bean Upgrades Upgrade Details: To activate an upgrade of a plant. You must click/tap a single type of plant. The screen then will darken except the type of plant (Ex. You chose a Peashooter, all the Peashooters will be highlighted) and the Sun Bank. Then you will choose what upgrade the plant should be. Remember, the gameplay is still ongoing while you are selecting. ^ means ability has changed Zombies Zombie have some new abilities ! Trivia *Some of the bean's eyes are based off of a TF2 Workshop item called the Arsonist's Emotions Category:Games Category:Game versions